younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Unemployed is the thirteenth episode in season 2 of ''Young & Hungry. '' Plot After Sofia quits her job, Gabi forces Josh to consider hiring her for an internship. But Gabi is unable to tell Sofia that she didn't get the job, so she must keep Josh away from Sofia while she "works." Alan demands to meet Elliot's disapproving mother, so Elliot reluctantly invites her to visit, where she mistakenly thinks Elliot is engaged to Josh. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia coming from work being very mad. She tells Gabi that she's mad because she didn't get the promotion at work. Gabi tells her if she's so angry she should just quit and Sofia told her that she did. Gabi gets surprised and starts telling her that how are they gonna pay rent now. About an hour later Gabi came to work and there were three guys sitting on Josh's couch. Gabi was creeped out by them because they were watching her and haven't blinked since she got there. Josh then came in and told her he is having an interview for a paid intern he's gonna hire to promote his app and help him. Gabi got an idea that Sofia could do it and Josh told her okay and told her to call her and she should come in an hour. Minutes later Alan came to the Josh's to see Elliot. He told him that his mother adores him and then asked Elliot when is he going to meet his mother, but Elliot wasn't happy about his question because he's afraid his mother isn't going to apporve of him. But suddenly Alan found out that Elliot hasn't even told his mother about the two of them. Later Gabi was at the kitchen pretending to work while Sofia was having an interview with Josh. After Sofia was done she came happy telling Gabi that she crushed it and then she went to meet Ruben. She told Gabi that she thinks he'll drop the L word. After Sofia was gone Josh entered the room and told Gabi that he's gonna hire Dexter and then asked Gabi if she can tell Sofia. Gabi agreed and ater work she came home to tell Sofia the bad news but she found her crying and eating ice cream. Sofia told her that Ruben broke up with her. Gabi saw how crushed she was so she lied to her that she got the job. The next day Gabi was at work setting the clock half an hour ahead so Josh would go out earlier and Sofia would then come and they wouldn't meet. So Josh came in to the room and he said that his watch says it's 9 o'clock but Gabi said that it's broken and he said it isn't. But when Gabi said that then she's on time for work and Josh quickly changed his mind and said that it really is broken and then quickly left for the meeting while Sofia just entered from the back door. Gabi then lied that she just missed him and he left her a list of things to do and quickly made up that he said she needs to take picutes of everything in his office. So Sofia went to work and the door bell reng. Elliot started freaking out because he's expecting his mother. He opened the door and his mother already started making fun of him. Elliot showed his mother a ring Alan gave him and told her that a man has proposed to him. His mother saw that the ring is expensive and she started being happy and then she also saw a watch Gabi gave Elliot which was Josh's and she told him to get it fixed for him. Elliot said that Josh has expensive taste and his mother understood that Josh is the one who proposed. Gabi gave Josh the bag he forgot so Sofia wouldn't see him. Then she gave her files she needs to work from home saying that Josh told her to do it. Elliot then told Josh if he can pretend to be his fiancee for one night and he agreed. Later in the evening Gabi came home from work and Sofia told her that she discovered something huge in the files she gave her. She told her that he forgot to sign an aplication for his app and he can save millions. Gabi then added that she told her to look for typos and not saving millions. Sofia said that she'll tell him first thing in the morning and Gabi finally gave up and told her the truth. Sofia was shocked and then said that it doesn't matter and that she's gona tell him what she found and he's gonna give her a job. Meanwile at Josh's Elliot and Josh were talking to Elliot's mother. She was happy for Elliot. But then Alan came and Elliot talked to him at the hall outside the apartment. Alan was sad that Elliot doesn't want him to meet his mother. The next day Gabi's plan for Josh to hire Sofia began. Sofia was at his terrace eating sandwich while Josh was on the computer in his office. Yolanda was in the back vacuming and Gabi brought him lunch. Yolanda said that she's gonna just clean his file cabinet. But the plan was for her to drope them. So when she did Sofia came in to help them pick up and she "found" the papers, which was the plan and wanted them to show it to Josh, but Josh suddenly got the call form his attorney who told him he hasn't signed the papers and Gabi's plan didn't work. Meanwhile Elliot's mother came to Josh's again right when Alan was there and she saw him. She asked him who he is and Alan said that he's nobody and he wanted to leave but Elliot stopped him and told his mother that he's actually his fiancee. His mother wasn't happy about it. She wanted to leave but when Alan said he's needed for the surgery she stopped and turned around. Suddenly she got happy when he told her he's a surgeon. On the end Gabi came home and Sofia addmited that she actually didn't quit but she was fired. Gabi was shocked but then she said that this means that now she can collect unemployment and they got happy and started screaming. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Jodi Long as Ms. Park Trivia *Sofia didn't get the promotion at work so she quit. *It was revealed that Sofia was paying the rent for Gabi while she was in China. *Josh is looking for an paid intern. *Elliot hasn't told his mother about Alan. *Ruben broke up with Sofia. *Gabi loves the L word. *Gabi lied to Sofia that she got the job at Josh's. *Yolanda pretended with Gabi that Sofia works at Josh's. *Ellliot's mother came to visit. *Elliot mother doesn't like that Elliot is gay. *Ms Park makes fun of her son. *Ms Park thought that Elliot is engeged to Josh. Dishes *Caserole Production *Filming started on April 7, 2015. *Filming for this episode wrapped on April 10, 2015. Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment Music Featured *I Like That by Shridhar Solanki & Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Promo Gallery |-|Behind the Scenes= YU.jpg Yu2.jpg Žjh.jpg Žžk.jpg |-|Promotional= Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Young & Hungry Category:Aired Episodes